Previous experiments showed that when molecular complexes of volatile compounds (for example 1-methylcyclopropene (1-MCP) complexed with alpha-cyclodextrin, the powder of which is also known as High Active Ingredient Product (HAIP)) are heated, there is significant weight loss which has been attributed to the decomposition of the volatile compound. Since it is known that 1-MCP (a typical active volatile compound) decomposes when heated, it is assumed that 1-MCP is degraded when its molecular complex is heated to high temperatures (for example ˜200° C.).
It is well known that 1-MCP is liberated from an alpha-cyclodextrin/1-MCP complex with humidity. Currently all commercial generators of 1-MCP use water to generate 1-MCP for treating a variety of fruits and vegetables. However, the existing method has a drawback in that the release of 1-MCP requires an extended period of time (for example one hour), and is sensitive to the quality of the water used.
Thus, there remains a need for systems and methods for solvent-free delivery of volatile compounds including 1-MCP.